Because of you
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When Hibari goes to the future he finds out a few... interesting developments... How will a certain bomber react? Angstyish- SMEX- YAOI! 1859! GokuXHiba! Possible OC Hibari! REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

_I walked into my office with Kasakube following me with a massive stack of paper work. I had been dealing with more of the Herbivores messes lately. First I had to work with that damn horse to beat some pathetic herbivores to death because no one else in Sawada's famillia had the balls to deal with it. Then I had the pleasure of finding Sawada in tears because he was so concerned about me- as if I would fail. Pathetic. If not for him I would have been able to keep up on all this paperwork._

_I sat down behind my desk as Kasakube set down the monstrous stack of paperwork. If I was lucky I could get home sometime after midnight. I was just about to pick up my pen when something came crashing through my window. I stood as I pulled out my tonfas about to attack when I saw the tiny snot nosed child Sawada called Lambo standing on shaky legs- if he cries I swear to god I will murder Sawada with my bear hands!_

_As if in tune with my thoughts Gokudera Hayato flung my door open and began shaking the pathetic child, screaming about something no doubt involving Sawada. I was about to bite him to death when the cow-child flung his damn bazooka at Gokudera who ducked just in time- sending the thing straight at me. By the time I realized what had happened I was already in the damn future._

When I woke up I was in the base for the Vongola we had visited the last time I was in the future. The alarm was sounding and as I stood a net deployed and smacked me in the head before I tossed it onto the floor. I was near murderous rage by this point when Gokudera's future self appeared in the hallway to my left. I lifted a tonfa and charged.

I had been expecting him to defend, instead he took the hit and landed right on his face. I stopped, surprised, as he stood and reached for me, shaking from whatever shock he was in... What the hell?

"Kyouya! You're really here. I-I thought id never see you again!" he said, wrapping his arms around me and crying... He. Was. Crying.

I pushed him away and was about to hit him again when he quite literally passed out.

I was in the process of picking him up to drag him to Sawada's office when Sawada showed up- the alarm finally shutting down as he approached. He took one look at me and paled before running over to me and hugging me. I pushed him back with my tonfa, sadly he caught it before I made contact, though. Interesting... he did get stronger.

"Sorry Hibari-san. But im so glad to see you alive again! Even if it is just your past self. Hayato passed out because he was so overjoyed- I mean, you are his lover and all-" I interrupted him,

"His what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and why did he say alive? Was I, dead?

"Eh! Th-Then you two haven't gotten together yet? Sorry! I-I just assumed. I mean, Hayato was so in love with you- when you died we thought he might kill himself to follow you. It was just that bad- so so I thought that you two were er.. together in the past already and.." He trailed off as he took in my shocked expression. I died? Who could possibly take me on? And more importantly, Gokudera loves me? Seriously?

"Explain whats going on Sawada. Why am I here, and most importantly, how do I get out of here?" he was about to answer when Gokudera sat up and jumped to his feet. Looking at me with the same shocked expression he had shown me before. I could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

.

.

.

Sawada Gokudera and I went into the conference room to discuss what was happening. Gokudera sat next to me, looking so pathetically desperate to touch me, but clearly too afraid to try again. I sighed, why was this happening to me? It had already been half an hour- clearly I was not going to be able to return to my time anytime soon, and to make matters worse the herbivores seemed to be in yet another mafia war.

"So, umm im not sure where to start so im just gonna go for it. Basically what happened was that the bazooka that brought you here was faulty, no one called you here this time- we- we are in the middle of a big fight, but we dont need the help of our past selves this time.. so im not sure what else this could be... and then, about what I was saying before.. Hibari-san you were killed years ago in a battle, and at the time, you and Hayato were engaged, so..." I felt myself stiffen at this information, It was unsettling to hear I had lost a fight, but life shatteringly shocking to know I had loved Gokudera enough to marry him.. Was that even legal?

"Tenth, thanks for explaining this- but maybe we should stop talking about mine and Kyouya's relationship. He's already pissed that he lost a fight, knowing him, so im sure he wont want to hear about us- well, being what we were.." I looked at him in surprise. He knew me so well? He seemed to sense my glaze and turned to look at me at the same moment I focused on him. His face lit up like a strawberry and he quickly turned away from me. I sighed again, what was I supposed to do about this?

"Sorry Hayato, Hibari-san, I'm sure Hayatos right, he always knew what you were thinking so... anyway, while we try to figure out whats keeping you here, would it be ok with you if you stayed with Hayato? I-I know that you might not want to, but we dont have any open rooms and well..." he trailed off again, not sure how to proceed. I was about to reject the suggestion when Gokudera stood up and said very softly;

"Sorry tenth, but I don't think thats a good idea, I mean.. Kyouya wont want to share a room with anyone, let alone someone he just found out loves him and was- well, engaged to him, so I'll camp out in the living room, is that alright?" Sawada was about to respond when I stood and grabbed Gokudera's arm, leading him out of the room.

"K-Kyouya I-" I cut him off,

"I don't mind sharing with you.. there are two beds, correct? " I watched as his face lit up like a strawberry again and he nodded at me in reply, trying to hide his face in his still too long silver hair. Why was I feeling sorry for him? Or willing to room with him, or anyone for that matter?

I must be too annoyed to even think straight.

;

;

When we arrived at the room Gokudera handed me the key before backing away slightly, clearly unsure if I was really going to room with him. I normally would have hit him and taken the room for myself, but instead I just walked in and left the door open for him to follow. I took in the look of the small space. It was Japanese themed, tatami mats and a large painting of the garden I often visit in Namimori placed on the wall. The room was divided into two parts. The bunk beds against the far wall and on the opposite end, a small table with cushions as opposed to chairs. What was this? Gokudera came from Italy, he loved reds and skulls and other herbivorous things- why would he be in such a space?

Gokudera seemed to notice my confusion and muttered out "The future you liked this room the best. You had Tenth design it for you and me- you- you used to just have one bed in here, but once you- well, I couldn't stand to use it, so I added the bunk beds.. " he said trailing off as he closed the door and collapsed onto the lower bunk. His possessions on the top tilting slightly with his sudden movements.

"You really loved me didn't you?" I asked, surprising myself once again. What was wrong with me?!

He looked up at me, his face still hidden by his hair " I still do. I'm not the kind of person who can love too many people. The tenth, the famillia, and you. I cant replace you, Kyouya, I never could. Che- I sound like some pathetic girl don't I?" I didn't know what to say, so I just sighed and sat next to him, letting my head lean to the side and rest on his arm. Why I did it; I don't know, only that despite myself, I felt the need to comfort him. He gasped at the contact and within seconds he was crying, drops of water running down sharp cheekbones and green eyes glassy. I was about to move, disgusted with my desire to hold him, when he smiled and pressed his head against my hair.

"You used to do this a lot to me. Whenever you get upset or unsure you lean into the closest warm thing around you. It used to tick me off because you'd lean against one of your animals or a warm spot in the sun instead of me, but sometimes you'd be so frustrated that you'd walk over and do this.. I never thought i'd get to feel it again."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let him lean into me and cry.

After a few minutes he stood up, causing me to nearly fall onto the bed from the sudden movement. I was about to curse at him when his eyes met mine. He had a look in his eyes I never thought would be directed at me. Love, desire, hope, fear, and more love. His fists were balled up as he held his clothing and he shook slightly from the effort. I stood, moving before I could think about it, and reached for him. He didn't move, just looked at me with love and hope and pain, as though he was unsure if I would smack him or hold him. I did the latter, sort of.

I yanked his tie to pull him down to my level, and then I pressed a kiss to his lips.

It took him all of two seconds to respond. Licking my lips until I opened them for him, his tongue pressing against mine while electric shocks ran through my body, what was I doing?! I felt him moan as he pulled me closer, his hands running up my back to tangle in my hair. It felt amazing, so hot and sensual and loving. I wanted him, had to have him, I didnt care at all about what this would mean anymore. I let him push me against the wall, his body rubbing against mine in just the right places. When we pulled away from one another we were gasping for air, heated green eyes stared back at me with so much want I nearly gasped, he leaned into me, our lips inches apart when purple smoke surrounded me and he was gone.

;

;

I landed back in my office alone, the paper work still stacked high on my desk, Hi-Bird sitting on top of the pile, chirping as he saw me appear. I couldn't do anything other then curse. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

If Gokudera loved me that much in the future, and I clearly cared for him, no. still care for him, what would happen if I really do die somehow? It was a battle but I never found out where or why or how, I couldn't plan ahead for it. And if I pursue Gokudera in this time and we get together what will become of him after I die, if I die? He was so pathetically alone in the future, the look in his eyes and the tears, I could not do that to him!

Thats when I decided, I would stay as far away from Gokudera Hayato as possible. If these feelings are true, if I really love him, it would be better for both of us if I do so.

The problem was, now that I've tasted him, how was I going to stay away?

;

;

;

Gokudera POV

Its been three weeks since Hibari stopped attacking me. At first I figured he was too busy to deal with me and tenth. Then after the first week of no abuse despite the fact that he went after tenth and Yamamoto when they weren't around me, I thought he might have accepted me as equal, someone he couldn't defeat. After two weeks of watching him literally turn around the way he came if I was in the same hallway, I starting thinking he was sick- or too pissed off at me for something to even bother with me, and by this week- week three of the deep freeze, everyone, including tenth and Yamamoto started asking me why Hibari left me alone. I thought about it- trying to give myself and tenth an answer, when it hit me. He must have seen me watching him, looking at him as way more then a friend or fellow guardian, he realized that I love him- so he's ignoring me and hoping ill just disappear. It was getting irritating. More then irritating- I was down right pissed off! Now, after another botched attempt to run into him I had had enough. I blew up Kasakube in front of his office, and then I pushed the door open and walked in. Hibari was sitting in his chair, a stack of paper work in front of him and hundreds of crumbled up notes littering the floor around his desk. He didnt seem surprised to see me, or angry that I blew up his right hand man and his door- he didnt try to attack me, either. He just sat there staring at me with a conflicted expression. I was so pissed off and shocked by his reaction that I threw a chair at him, watching as he moved out of the way and it smashed through the window behind him, students screaming as it landed on the ground below.

"What the hell is your fucking problem!?" I shouted, ready to go over and kick him as he sat on the floor, watching me with the same conflicted expression. But before I made it all the way over to him he stood up sighed before responding.

"why in the world are you here screaming like a weakling?" I nearly popped a vein!

I marched over to him, deciding to let him have a taste of what he was clearly so disgusted by, and kissed him as hard as I could.

I thought he would attack me, maybe throw me out of the window, but no. instead he took a deep needy breath and pressed his tongue into my mouth, his hands pulling my hips to his. I gasped out at his actions, and at the intense love I felt for him in that moment. He tasted so fucking good. When he pulled away from me his eyes were glassy with need and- surprisingly enough- love. I was about to speak when he reached a shaky hand up to touch my face, his eyes taking on a look of sheer frustration as he spoke.

"I love you, Hayato. But i'm not going to destroy you. " and with that he walked away, leaving me and my shocked expression alone in the mess of his office.

What. The. Hell. Did. That. Mean!

I ran after him as fast as I could, following him all the way to his house- it was pretty obvious- no one even walked past it in fear of the man, and kicked down his door in my haste to kick his ass and get my fucking answers.

Hibari came running down the steps, his eyes looking at me with resignation as I ran over to him and kicked him in the gut. He fell over, landing on the bottom step and sliding down to the floor. "Why arent you fighting back?! Why the hell would you kiss me like that and say what you did only to fucking run away?! And how, exactly, do you think you could destroy me?! HUH? Im not some fucking girl or -" he cut me off, talking quickly as he said; "When I went to the future we were lovers. Or well, we used to be. I died, Hayato, I died in some kind of battle and you lost it. You – even after years of being without me -you couldnt love anyone else, or touch anyone else. You cried all the time. I Will NOT hurt you like that. So just let me be!"

I looked at him in shock as what he said to me sunk in- why the hell would he actually act like this? Or think I would let him fucking die?! If he might die then I just have to protect him! I walked over to him, pulling him up by his tie and smashed my lips against his again. Hibari pressed his hand on my chest clearly trying to escape the kiss,but I just grabbed it and twinned our fingers together. He let out a needy breath, his hand constricting the circulation of mine. He tasted even better then a half hour ago. All sweet and honey and mint. I let myself sink to the floor, his hands now roaming my body freely as we kissed. Moans escaping both our lips every time we rushed for breath. His fingers found my hair, pulling and running through it. I moaned low in my throat about to unbutton his shirt when he used my hair against me, pushing us apart. We sat there on the floor gasping for breath for several minutes. I was about to yell at him- he was clearly still thinking about whatever he saw in the future- when he spoke, voice soft and desperately needy.

"I can't control myself, Hayato. If you want to escape me, this is your last warning." I couldnt help it, I laughed. His expression softened as I moved close to him again, our faces only inches apart and allowed my hands to travel to his face, cupping it in both hands.

"I want you. I don't care about the future- if you think id really let you die your a bigger idiot then The baseball Idiot anyway!" I said sternly, and then I pressed my lips to his again.

Hibari POV

I ran my hands down Hayato's sides, his breathless voice in my hair while I kissed a trail down his neck, slowly sucking on his collarbone before moving lower, letting my tongue lead me down his chest to his nipples. He gasped, his hands digging in my hair as I started sucking on them. He felt so freaking good.

I let my hands land on his pants, quickly undoing the zipper and pressing my hand into his underwear as I wrapped my fingers around his member. He bucked into my hand, moaning my name and several curses at once. "K-Kyouya- please. More. MORE!" he yelled as I pressed my finger into his tip, his hands falling from my hair to fist the sheets of my bed- thankfully I had just laid it out- as I worked him over. I let my mouth continue down, licking and sucking his skin, dipping into his navel, before reaching his pants. I removed my hands and lifted his hips, pulling his pants off and finally getting a look at him.

Shit he was beautiful.

I looked up at him as he whimpered, tears staining his cheeks and eyes so desperately needy. I smiled, deciding to have some fun.

"What do you want, Hayato?" I asked, allowing my breath to carress his penis. He gasped, bucking his hips up to meet my mouth, I allowed it, letting him enter my mouth and gave him a good hard suck before pushing his hips down onto the mattress, he let out a choked sob at the loss, but I didnt waver, I just looked at him and smirking asked,

"What do you want, Hayato?" He took several breaths, clearly trying to keep himself from begging for it. So I pressed my tongue against his tip, flicking it only once before pulling back. He cried out this time, his voice breaking and his shaky hands reaching for me. Tangling in my hair as he gasped out his plea.

"Fuck me! God Damn you- Let me-let me feel your mouth already!"

I smiled, even begging he tried to keep his pride. I stopped fighting his hands and allowed him to press my face down against his penis again. I opened my mouth and let him push my head down all the way, taking in every bit of him I could get before swallowing around his cock. He gasped, bucking his hips into my mouth even deeper and demanding more. I allowed it, just this once, and started moving my mouth, up and down, flicking his tip and humming around his cock each time. His hands fell to the side, his chest raising and falling quickly as his eyes shut and he started moaning and thrusting into my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I sucked with every thrust, until all too soon, he came into my mouth. I swallowed it all down while he rode it out. His cries so desperate and loud that I was sure the neighbors could hear him. When he was finished I pulled away to see that he was still painfully hard, his hands reaching for me as my name left his swollen lips. I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled out my fingers and ran my hand over his penis, collecting any cum I had missed, before coating myself with it and pressing into his tight hole.

Holy Fuck. He gasped out, squeezing my cock so hard I saw stars. I began pounding into him, unable to go slowly or control myself at all. My hands yanked his hips up, allowing me deeper into him. He cursed an cried out and called my name as I fucked him. My thrusts becoming even more harsh with each movement until I lost it completely and exploded into his hole. He bucked up, milking me and cumming onto his stomach as I trusted harder. Needing to come more then just once or twice.

It was several hours before I was able to let him rest.

**HI Guys! So Its been awhile since I posted anything! I want to make this a two-shot but am not sure when that will happen. I will post as soon as I can- but it could take awhile! Sorry! **

**Please review and let me know what you think? **

**- SYC**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later.

When I woke up Hibari was already up for the day. I stood up painfully, my back aching like a mother-fucker, the bastard hadn't let me sleep much during the night- and my back was definitely letting me know it.

I cursed to myself before grabbing one of Hibari's suite shirts and buttoning it, taking a pair of his boxers- mine would not be useable for some time- before heading down stairs to find the bastard. When I walked into the kitchen I found him feeding Hibird at the table, a small smile on his face while the bird ate from his hand. The smell of coffee floated to me in the hall, and I stepped inside to get myself a cup.

Hibari looked up at me, his smile widening before he returned to the bird, neither of us needed to say anything, We used to greet in the morning with a kiss, or some kind of loving word, but now, two months into the relationship and I was staying over more then I was staying at my place- words really didn't feel necessary to me.

I grabbed the closest coffee cup I could find and filled it halfway before searching in vain for his creamer. "Oi. Where's the creamer?" I asked, not bothering to turn from the fridge.

"I just use milk. Creamer isn't healthy." I snorted before grabbing the milk and filling the cup until the coffee took on a light tint. Then I started looking for sugar- if the bastard didn't have any I was going to kill him….

"You do know that I drink it all the time at my place AND I have made you coffee with it before right? Plus since I'm here so much you should have more food that I like-"

"Hayato." I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him- it was still weird and strangely pleasant to hear him say my name.

"Yea?" I asked, leaning against his counter.

"Come here." He said, turning to point at his lap. I blushed and turned back to the fridge while muttering curses at him. I could have sworn I heard him snort in response to a few of them. I turned to him and walked over to the table once I had located the sugar. Sitting next to him so that our knees touched and he could reach to push my hair back behind my ear. His fingers lingering against my skin for a few moments before he pulled away and returned to obsessing over the bird again. Using his fingers to separate the larger seeds from the smaller ones, and counting out how many the thing had already consumed before collecting them all and pushing them back into the baggie on the table top. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he acted with the bird- it was like it was his kid or something!

I was about to voice my thoughts when his phone rang, he grunted at it before picking it up, his expression changing from annoyance to down right rage before he slammed the phone down and reached for his coat.

I stood up, waiting for him to tell me what we going on. "The school was destroyed. I'm going to go bite them to death." He said simply before walking out of the house, I yelled after him but other wise refused to follow, it wasn't the first time he had done this to me. He'd get pissed off about one thing or another and then disappear for a few hours to go fight with whoever did it. Then he'd come back and push me against the wall for some of the best sex I could ever imagine.

I smirked as I walked upstairs. Might as well get some sleep before he got back.

Four hours later.

My cellphone buzzed next to my head, forcing me out of my blissful slumber. "Hello?" I asked, eyes blurry and voice thick with sleep.

"Gokuderea-Kun! Hibari-san was attacked- its bad! Where are you? " I gasped as I jumped, cursing while I told the tenth my location. By the time Tenth gave me the name of the hospital I was already running.

When I got to the hospital the whole famillia was there, pacing and peaking into the window of the operation room where I was sure Hibari was. "Tenth!" I called, rushing to him and grabbing onto his shoulders. "what happened?" I asked, my voice more demanding then I meant it to be. Tenth was shaking, and shook his head at me before answering; "I-I don't know. We found him by the school- it was destroyed, and he was there-" I cursed loudly, cutting him off. I should have apologized, but I just didn't have it in me. I was about to go pound on the window to the operating room when the light went out and a nurse came out to talk to us. Tenth directed her to talk to me.

"Gokudera-san. Your partner sustained severe injuries in his chest and head. We were able to stop the bleeding for the moment and get his heart to start beating again. However, it is unlikely he will regain consciousness. I'm sorry." Tenth gasped, the others joining in, as they reached out to me, but I shook them off quickly, running into the room only to stop in my tracks. Tears started running down my cheeks. He was so- broken. I heard myself let out a broken sob, but I kept moving, reaching for him until I was able to grasp his hand in mine.

I could hear the others coming in- their shock sounding around me. I couldn't think, or move, or speak. I just looked at him and sobbed.

I didn't even notice Reborn-san throwing Lambo's bazooka until it hit me.

I gasped out as I landed in a small room, an office, and staring at a much older tenth. He seemed to understand the situation- Kyouya was-he was gone."Hayato-kun. I'm so sorry." I couldn't hold onto reality, knowing he knew, knowing Kyouya was going to die, I broke down and screamed.

The bazooka returned me to my time while I was still screaming.

I opened my eyes again to the machines near Kyouya beeping loudly, all of the famillia was surrounding him, and when they saw me they smiled at me, tenth pulled me up by the arm, and then I saw him.

Kyouya was sitting up, his eyes red, his body still bruised and bloodied. But he was there, staring at me, and with a small smile, he motioned for me to come to him.

I never moved so fast in my life.

HI GUYS! So I wont be online for awhile- my internet and I are fighting! I will try to work more on my stories during my break- but cant promise anything.

Because of that I am completing this story for now, but may add another chapter sometime, someday...

Thanks! And PLEASE REVIEW! -SYC


End file.
